Simplemente nosotros dos
by Road1985J2
Summary: Tras la vuelta de Jack en 2x01, el y Ianto por fin tienen la cita que nunca se vio en la serie y lo que ocurrió después


Muy a su pesar, Ianto se sentó en el banco más cercano que encontró. "Jack, no ha sido nada, sólo me he torcido el tobillo." Intentó levantarse, pero con la mano sobre su hombro, el capitán Jack Harkness, consiguió mantenerlo sentado.

"Claro, por eso te cuesta tanto caminar." Jack se sentó a su lado, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. "¿Qué hay de malo en decir que te has hecho daño? Podemos quedarnos un rato aquí sentados, aunque haga un frío de mil demonios. ¿Nunca te he dicho lo que me gusta mirar el cielo estrellado?"

"Se lo que estás haciendo y me encanta que te preocupes tanto por mi, pero te puedo asegurar, que estoy perfectamente. Después de las veces que he estado en peligro, no nos vamos a preocupar por una torcedura."

"Por una torcedura no, pero por un esguince y por llevarte a casa si."

Ianto suspiró con fuerza, todavía no podía creer que aquello le hubiera ocurrido a él, su primera cita oficial con Jack.

El capitán acababa de volver de no se sabía donde, después de haberlo dejado tirado durante varias semanas, la navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y Ianto no sabía hacia donde iba su relación, si es que después de todo lo que habían pasado, había alguna relación entre ellos.

"¿Qué película quieres ver?" Le había preguntado Jack a primera hora de la tarde, nada más terminar la última misión. "Pensé que te gustaría ver el reestreno de Casablanca que ponen en el centro." Jack vio como los ojos de Ianto se iluminaban en menos de un segundo. "¿Qué te pensabas, que no me había enterado?"

"¿Y luego que, volvemos a la base, que estará completamente sola, o prefieres hacer algo nuevo?" Ianto colocó bien la camisa de Jack mientras hablaba y este le sonreía con picardía.

"Tu preocúpate de divertirte, del resto me ocupo yo."

Jack puso las piernas de Ianto sobre él y comenzó a masajear el tobillo dolorido de su compañero. Ianto se mordió el labio para no quejarse por el dolor, para no demostrar que realmente le dolía. La caída había sido demasiado tonta y no hubiera creído hacerse tanto daño.

"Son las doce de la noche, mañana es Nochebuena, estamos en pleno invierno, hace un frío que pela y nos vamos a congelar si seguimos aquí mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a tu apartamento y descansas?"

"¿Quieres venir a mi apartamento? Me parece genial, de verdad, es sólo que no me lo esperaba." Ianto volvió la cabeza como si estuviera buscando algo al otro lado, no quería que el capitán lo viera ruborizarse, no como el tonto enamorado en el que se estaba convirtiendo. Jack nunca había estado, ni se lo había sugerido y que de repente le dijera aquello, era demasiado para él.

"¿Estás bien? Te has quedado muy callado de pronto."

"Si, tranquilo, es sólo que tengo frío."

"Vamos, deja de hacerte el cabezón y déjame que te lleve a casa." Jack se levantó de un saltó y cogiendo la mano de Ianto tiró de él y lo levantó también. Lo abrazó con fuerza, al ver que no apoyaba completamente el pie derecho en el suelo. Lo miró un momento a los ojos, recordaba como se había quedado prendado de ellos la primera ve que lo había mirado tan de cerca, cuando había caído sobre él por el terodáctilo.

Ianto comenzó a tiritar, sin estar muy seguro si se lo provocaba el frío o los nervios. Para su sorpresa, Jack se quitó la gabardina, se la puso sobre los hombros y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, dejando que su compañero se apoyara completamente sobre él.

La noche había comenzado siendo increíble para Ianto, había recuperado al capitán y el miedo de no volver a verle, de perderle para siempre, comenzaba desaparecer. Jack parecía distinto, mucho más abierto con él, algo le había cambiado y el nuevo capitán, le gustaba a Ianto.

Tal y como Jack le había dicho, fueron a ver Casablanca, a Ianto le encantaba, se sentía tan identificado con ese amor imposible, se sentía igual que los dos protagonistas, aunque nunca había dejado de pensar que al final hubiera ocurrido algo más que una "bonita amistad" entre el gendarme y Rick.

Jack estuvo más hablador que nunca, aunque en otro momento eso le hubiera parecido imposible a Ianto. Le hablaba de ellos dos como si fueran una pareja, hablaba del futuro, de lo que podían hacer juntos, de lo que podían hacer para mejorar Torchwood. De repente su relación, que hasta ese momento había estado estancada en un lugar incierto, parecía haber dado un paso más allá.

Cenaron en un restaurante italiano que Ianto no conocía, pero el dueño parecía conocer bien a Jack, tal vez demasiado bien y eso no le hizo demasiada gracia. "No te preocupes, lo nuestro no fue más que el rollo de una noche, ahora tiene pareja y yo… creo que estoy interesado en otra persona." Jack levantó su copa e hizo el gesto de brindar, pero no dijo nada.

Casi les habían echado del restaurante, era la hora de cerrar, aunque ellos no se hubieran dado ni cuenta. Continuaron hablando, por primera vez, Ianto habló de su familia, de sus padres, de su infancia, se sentía a gusto abriendo su corazón sin el temor de que le hicieran daño.

Jack le escuchaba con atención, mirándole continuamente, descubriendo tantas cosas de su joven acompañante, que creía estar descubriendo al verdadero Ianto en ese mismo momento, no el que se escondía tras sus trajes y su eficacia en el trabajo, si no el que se ruborizaba cuando Jack le rozó la mejilla con la mano o el que le encantaba dormir abrazado, acurrucado entre la ropa de cama.

Tan concentrado estaba en lo que decía, que no vio el pequeño agujero que apareció delante de él. Tampoco Jack se percató, hasta que lo escuchó jurar en todos los idiomas que conocía y hasta que tuvo que servirle de apoyó para no caer al suelo.

"Te llevaré a urgencias para que te vean."

"No seas ridículo, sólo me he torcido el tobillo, mañana estaré bien." Ya en ese momento, Ianto sabía que no era así, pero estaba hablando con el capitán Harkness y desde luego no iba a darle a razón y decir que un agujero en medio de la calle había podido con él.

Por fin llegaron a la puerta del apartamento, Ianto sacó las llaves del bolsillo, pero cuando Jack se acercó a él, atrapándolo entre la pared y él y le besó, Ianto se olvidó de las llaves. Mientras le besaba, Jack el robó el manojo y al separarse, abrió la puerta.

"Vas a dejar que hagamos las cosas a mi manera, vas a tumbarte, te voy a inmovilizar el pie y vas a descansar. Para algo soy un jefe y te doy órdenes." Sin dejarle contestar, casi lo cogió en vilo y en unos pocos pasos lo dejó sobre la cama.

"Jack, por favor, no es para tanto, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?" El capitán lo miró un momento a los ojos y sujetando el tobillo herido lo apretó un poco, haciéndole gritar por el dolor.

"Creo que si que es para tanto. Déjame." Le quitó el zapato, mientras lo escuchó suspirar al sentirse liberado de la presión del calzado. Con delicadeza, se puso sobre él y con una mano sobre su pecho hizo que se tumbara en la cama.

Volvió a besarle de nuevo, sabía como hacerlo para que Ianto se quedara prácticamente hipnotizado. Su compañero se quedó quieto, adoraba las manos del capitán recorriendo su cuerpo y por un momento, dejó de sentir el dolor en el tobillo.

Notó las manos de Jack y cerró los ojos; había soñado tantas veces con estar con él en su cama, pero nunca que sería por ese motivo. "Ya está." Al abrir los ojos, se encontró los ojos azul cielo de Jack justo sobre él. "Ahora nada de moverse de la cama, al menos en toda la noche."

"Pero podremos hacer algo para entretenernos ¿verdad?" Ianto rodeó el cuello del capitán con las dos manos y lo atrajo para poder besarle, mientras las manos de Jack comenzaron a desabrocharle el abrigo.

Sus labios pronto se encontraron con la lengua de Jack internándose en su boca, moviéndose con la misma decisión que lo hacía siempre. En dos minutos, el capitán ya le había quitado el abrigo y la americana y estaba terminando con los botones de su camisa.

"Es la primera vez que hacemos esto fuera de la base." Dijo Ianto al mismo tiempo que Jack deslizaba su lengua por su cuello. "He imaginado muchas veces este momento, tu y yo aquí, solos." Gimió con fuerza al notar la lengua del capitán lamiendo sus pezones, pero pronto se volvió a separar de él.

"Entonces tendremos que hacerlo inolvidable." Se quedó sentado sobre Ianto, sus manos acariciando su vientre desnudo, sonriéndole con picardía y pasión.

Ianto se incorporó lo suficiente para alcanzar a Jack deshacerse de su camisa, que tanto le sobraba y besar el pecho del capitán, notó las manos de este internándose en su pelo, jugando con él, oliéndolo y suspirando por lo bajo. Subió la boca hasta el cuello del capitán y como si se tratara de un vampiro el mordió con deseo y avidez.

Jack le agarró con más fuerza del cabello al notar los dientes de su amante mordiendo su piel, bajó las manos por su vientre y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón. Lo hizo lentamente, disfrutando de los besos que Ianto dejaba en su cuello, de cada pequeño mordisco, cada vez que la lengua corría por su garganta y llegaba hasta su mandíbula.

Cuando por fin se hubo deshecho de la cremallera del pantalón, Jack agarró las manos de Ianto y con fuerza lo empujó contra la cama, aprisionándolo, sin dejarle moverse. Ianto se removió, intentando volver a alcanzar los labios del capitán, cada vez se sentía más excitado mientras este se contoneaba sobre él, adelante y atrás, rozando su entrepierna en cada movimiento.

"Jack…" Dijo en un intenso suspiro, al comprobar que el capitán no le iba a permitir moverse.

Sin saber como, Ianto se dio cuenta, que no podía mover las manos, aunque Jack ya no le estaba sujetando, miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que la misma venda que había usado el capitán para el tobillo, tenía sus manos atadas al cabecero de la cama. Tiro de ella pero no consiguió nada.

"Ya te he dicho que la vamos a hacer inolvidable." Jack dibujó círculos y formas sin sentido sobre el pecho de su amante y poco a poco, cada vez con mayor intensidad, mordió y lamió de nuevo sus pezones.

Ianto se contorsionaba, doblando las rodillas, levantando a Jack, intentando liberarse, mientras emitía pequeños gemidos. Jack le quitó el pantalón y sonriendo, se quedó mirando la erección que estaba creciendo bajo su boxer.

Delicadamente tocó su entrepierna, notando su abultado miembro y se echó a reír, escuchándolo suspirar y gemir. "Jack, por favor, déjame…" Su plegaria fue cortada por el intenso beso del capitán, mientras continuaba tocando su miembro sobre su ropa interior.

Entonces Jack se levantó, bajo la atenta y apaisado mirada de Ianto, como si estuviera haciendo un striptes sin música, se quitó el pantalón y lo dejó por ahí tirado. También estaba excitado, pero todavía quería seguir jugando.

Se sentó sobre el pecho de su compañero, tan cerca de su rostro y que levantando la cara, Ianto pudo alcanzar la tela que le ocultaba el pene. La besó y mordisqueó, notando como iba abultándose y deseó tanto poder hacer desaparecer esa ropa que gimió con fuerza.

Jack se deslizó hacia atrás, colocando su miembro, por fin desnudo a la vista de Ianto, sobre el boxer de este. Se movió lentamente, frotando su piel sobre el miembro tapado de su amante.

Ianto apretó los ojos y se mordió el labio, estaba a punto de explotar, pero no quería hacerlo todavía. Entonces lo notó, el capitán le estaba quitando la ropa interior, por fin lo había dejado desnudo y al fin le estaba tocando y masturbando.

"Oh Jack, te quiero." Dijo Ianto entre gemidos. Arqueó la espalda, mientras la intensidad de los movimientos de Jack aumentaba. Abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir la boca del capitán absorbiendo su miembro, su lengua deslizándose por él y sus dientes rozándolo con cuidado.

Ianto no había conocido a nadie que supiera hacerle una felación como se lo hacía Jack, tan intensas, tan largas, capaces de hacerle sentir experiencias nunca antes imaginadas. Notó la mano de Jack rozando su trasero y un dedo internándose poco a poco en su ano. Volvió a arquear el cuerpo al notar el segundo dedo penetrándole, cada vez más rápido y gimió con fuerza.

Apretó las uñas contra las manos al notar que estaba llegando al climax, pero justo en ese momento, Jack liberó su pene y sujetándole las caderas, le penetró con fuerza. Siempre le había gustado que lo hiciera así, delicado en sus caricias, besos y preparativos, pero algo agresivo y duro a la hora de la verdad.

Ahogó un grito al sentir la penetración y durante un momento Jack se quedó ahí dentro, mientras mordía su labio, le besaba con pasión y lo dejaba sin respiración, mientras la de Jack se hacía intensa, casi animal. Clavó los dedos en las caderas de su amante y comenzó a arremeter cada vez con más fuerza, más intensamente.

Sus movimientos eran cortantes, como si se tratara de los pasos de un gigante, pero cada embestida era más intensa que la anterior. Jack comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos, mientras escuchaba gemir a Ianto sin parar. Mientras lo hacía, volvió a comenzar a masturbar a Ianto.

"Oh dios Jack, no puedo aguantar más, no puedo más." Ianto eyaculó en la mano de Jack, sintiendo cada acometida como si fuera la más profunda. Finalmente llegó la más violenta, la definitiva, Ianto casi pudo sentir como Jack se derramaba en su interior, y el capitán cayó sobre él, sudoroso, agotado, sonriente.

"Casi se me olvidaba." Dijo Jack veinte minutos después de las más tiernas caricias. "Tengo un regalo para ti. Feliz Navidad." Le tendió un paquete y de nuevo, por segunda vez esa noche, vio los ojos de Ianto brillando con intensidad.

Casi con desesperación, Ianto abrió la caja y se quedó sin palabras. "¿Cómo lo sabías?" Dijo mientras miraba, uno tras otro todos los carteles de las películas que habían proyectado en el Electro.

"Una vez me dijiste que estaban a punto de cerrarlo y que tu padre te llevaba allí cuando eras pequeño todos lo fines de semana. Supuse que te gustaría."

"Me encanta, gracias Jack." Ianto se lanzó sobre el capitán, llenándolo de besos. "Pues ahora que lo dices, yo también tengo un regalo para ti, no se que pensarás pero creo que este es el mejor lugar para dártelo."

Ianto se acercó a un cajón y sacó una pequeña cajita que le entregó al capitán. Jack la abrió lentamente y allí se encontró unas llaves. "Cuando me dijiste que podrías tener una cita, pensé que ya llevábamos mucho tiempo sin dar un paso adelante y que en la base no teníamos intimidad. Son las llaves de este piso, supuse que te gustaría." Dijo repitiendo las palabras del capitán.

"He estado con mucha gente, pero nunca nadie me había propuesto algo así, algo tan personal y sobretodo, nunca me lo había dicho alguien que me importara tanto y que deseara tanto que lo hiciera."

"Eso quiere decir…"

"Eso quiere decir que si ahora somos pareja, vas a dejarme que cuide de ti, por lo que te vas a quedar descansando en _nuestra _casa esta semana, nada de trabajo y si quieres algo me lo pides."

"Entonces tu y yo somos…"

Jack volvió a cortarle, sólo que ahora lo hizo con un tierno y dulce beso mientras acercaba el cuerpo de su amante hacia él. "Precisamente eso, Tu y Yo, nada de rollos, líos con otros, simplemente Nosotros dos."


End file.
